march of the gift hunters
by jaylene
Summary: drabbles set in the "Gifted" universe spanning the years between childhood and adulthood. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem.
1. prompt: gentle

_Summary:_ drabbles set in the "Gifted" universe spanning the years between childhood and adulthood. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem.

_Warnings: _some cursing and general OOC-ness

_Notes:_ Well here I am again, taking a break between installments as I'm trying to figure out where I want it to go. Anyway, I've decided to start this drabble series to show what happens in the span of time between the second installment and where the third will begin. I will try to update this every Friday.

Oh yeah, none of these drabbles are in chronological order.

_Pairing: _SakuraxItachi

_Prompt:_ "Gentle"

_Age: _10

_Date: _March 28

* * *

"march of the gift hunters"  
-1-  
In Which Sakura Receives an Unexpected Gift

* * *

Sakura sighed as she exited the A-ranked common rooms. While she appreciated the surprise party, she needed some breathing room. Sakura tugged at her scarf as she exited the building, feeling relief in the chill of the March weather.

Sakura grinned up at the darkening sky, finding solace in the quiet. She needed the break after the hectic day. Sakura somewhat regretted telling Naruto when her birthday was, then again, he'd forced it out of her. She felt a reluctant grin tug at her face, remembering the way Naruto had wrestled her to the ground and tickled it out of her. Sasuke, the jerk, hadn't even _tried_ to help her. Of course, by the next day everyone knew when her birthday was. Surprisingly, she'd received quite a few presents from the various clans, though she had yet to meet any of them.

Sakura was abruptly drawn out of her musings when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Reacting automatically as she had been taught in self-defense class, Sakura flipped the startled boy over her back. He landed smoothly on his feet, looking up at Sakura from his crouched position.

"Well done," Itachi greeted her softly.

Sakura scowled fiercely at him. "Uchiha," she ground out through gritted teeth. In the seven or so months since she'd arrived, Sakura had done everything in her power to avoid the soft-spoken Itachi. Their first encounter had _not_ gone well.

He lifted a hand in an attempt to placate her. Itachi knew he hadn't given her the best first impression. He winced, knowing this was an understatement at best. Sakura despised Itachi and didn't try to hide it, refusing to be alone with him in any situation. He knew that he'd wronged her by using his Sharingan on her right off; he just wanted to test her abilities. Still, he'd been raised as a gentleman and he'd treated her badly. "Sakura, please, hear me out," Itachi said quietly. "I apologize deeply for using my Sharingan on you without permission. I won't make excuses, I wanted to test your Gift and I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

Sakura was still frowning but her eyes had softened greatly. She was greatly frustrated by his apparent Uchiha arrogance. She hesitated before finally replying to his heartfelt apology, "I…can't forget what you've done but I can…forgive you."

Itachi let out a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at the girl. Sakura flushed, having never seen that expression on his face before. Itachi turned away from her to rifle about in his back pocket. "Here," he said, handing her a wrapped package.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in astonishment, more than a bit surprised and flattered that _Itachi_ had given her a present. It was wrapped in plain, brown paper and rather frilly red ribbon.

"Open it," Itachi replied in amusement, drawn to her humility.

Frowning in concentration, Sakura pulled away the string wrapped around the gift, tugging off the wrappings. Sakura gasped in surprise when she realized what it was. It was a beautifully simplistic hair accessory. It consisted of a long, thin hairpiece wrapped with silver leaves and flowers, creating an airy feel. Sakura lifted it with gentle fingers and looked up at Itachi for an explanation.

"It suits you," was all he said, pulling the hair accessory away from her, twisting her hair up and placing it on top of her head. He brushed his fingers over the nape of her neck, marveling at the trust she so willingly displayed to him.

"Thank you," she responded.

"Aside from adorning your hair as an accessory, it acts as a weapon," Itachi told her. He decided not to tell her that she was much the same; appearing as a mere pretty creature yet possessing such strength within her tiny hands. She was both beautiful and lethal, all wrapped into a small package of pink hair and vibrant green eyes.

Sakura smiled up at him somewhat timidly. "Would-would you like to be friends?" she asked hesitantly.

Itachi didn't even try to fight the grin that overcame his face. "I'd like that."

Sakura let out a sigh, deciding that it was time to rejoin her friends in the common rooms. She looked up into Itachi's open face, smiling at what she found there. Gently, Sakura took hold of his hand, ignoring his look of surprise and blush, and pulled him back into the building.

Itachi looked down at her with a smile. "Happy tenth birthday Sakura."

* * *

End

* * *

And thus, Itachi finally managed to befriend Sakura. I've received quite a few reviews asking for them to become friends so here it is! Who knows where it will go from there? Read and review!

-jay


	2. prompt: sway

_Summary:_ drabbles set in the "Gifted" universe spanning the years between childhood and adulthood. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem.

_Warnings: _some cursing and general OOC-ness

_Notes:_ So I'm super excited for this drabble because I get the chance to include other _Naruto_ female characters! No, they will not be taking Sakura's place as the main character. Blah.

_Pairing(s):_ NejixSakura

_Prompt:_ "Sway"

_Age: _13

_Date: _August 21

* * *

"march of the gift hunters"  
-2-  
In Which Sakura is Light of Foot

* * *

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked in astonishment, attempting not to choke on her lunch.

She wasn't the only one. Naruto and Sasuke fought to keep from spitting their food out in surprise. Sai and Gaara both looked uncomfortable but managed not to lose their dignity in the same way as they all stared at the boy in question.

Neji fidgeted, wishing she didn't look so incredulous. Was it really so odd that he'd asked a favor of her? He winced, yes, yes it was. "You heard me," he replied coolly, trying to draw on his Hyuga aloofness. Sakura didn't look impressed.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I suppose I could go."

Neji's lips curled into a victorious smile.

And that was how Neji scored a date to the Hyuga clan dinner that weekend.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you lived in a mansion!" Sakura all but hissed in slight fright at the sight of the huge compound before her.

Neji shook her hand off of his, wincing as Sakura had accidentally used her Gift of Power on it. "You told me you were studying the Hyuga family. I thought you knew."

Sakura bristled at the implication. True, in the four or so years since she'd arrived at the school she'd been working on getting to understand the Gifted clans better. Still, he needn't sound so pompous about it! "Yeah, I've been _studying_ not stalking! There's a difference Neji!"

He merely smirked, knowing better than to reply with a smartass comment. "Well, you've got to meet the Hyuga head sometime, it might as well be now," Neji said, tugging at her hand.

Sakura nodded reluctantly and followed as they were admitted onto the grounds. In her years thus far in Gifted society she had yet to meet the elusive Hyuga clan leader. Sure, she'd met some of the other clan heads like the Uchiha and the Nara leaders, but she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Neji had told her a bit about his family and she didn't exactly like what she'd heard.

Still, she'd been invited on what seemed to be direct orders from the clan leader. Sakura knew better than to refuse a clan leader on such simple matters, though she knew it was anything but simple. Sakura was still trying to get the hang of the subtle political maneuvers that the clans liked to deal in. She squared her shoulders; if she could handle Fugaku Uchiha at the age of nine, she could handle Hiashi Hyuga now.

Clasping Neji's hand for support, Sakura took a deep breath and entered the inner compound where the clan head's family stayed. Sakura was surprised to be immediately greeted by three figures; one tall, broad shouldered man and two petite girls. The man had long brown hair and pale white eyes that Sakura knew were a part of his Hyuga Gift. _Hiashi_. The taller girl, who was still shorter than Sakura by three or so inches, had short, dark hair and the trademark Hyuga eyes. _Hinata_. The smallest of the bunch had hair similar to her father's and wore the Hyuga eyes well. _Hanabi_. Though Sakura knew that neither girl could activate the Byakugan, it still gave them a regal, noble appearance. Sakura bent her head slightly in respect for Hiashi's apparent rank, but not enough to appear subservient. She was her own person, Gifted or not.

Sakura briefly caught the calculating glint in the clan leader's eyes before it was smoothed away. "Miss Haruno," he greeted, not returning her bow of acknowledgement. She honestly hadn't expected him to. "I am Hiashi Hyuga and these are my daughters Hinata and Hanabi." He gestured to the girls who ducked their heads respectfully in her direction. "We welcome you to the Hyuga compound."

"I am honored by your hospitality," Sakura replied, knowing that subtly was key here.

Hiashi sniffed imperiously, taking in the girl's clothing. It was highly unsuitable for the affair that night. "Hinata will take you up to her rooms to help you prepare for tonight."

Sakura colored slightly, offended by his implications but took it quietly. "Thank you sir. Hinata?"

The girl in question hurried forward, wringing her hands together in a nervous manner. She managed to look Sakura in the face for a full two seconds before stumbling into a stutter: "H-hello M-Miss Haruno. If y-you would f-follow me p-please?"

Sakura nodded, briefly ducked her head in Hiashi's general direction and followed the nerve-wracked girl. She didn't notice Hanabi tailing behind them.

Neji looked up at his uncle hesitantly, unsure of his reaction to Sakura. Hiashi grunted, allowing something akin to respect flit across his stormy expression. "Feisty brat that one."

* * *

Sakura fidgeted, trying not to pull hard on the dress Hinata was helping her into. After the five or so dresses she'd already tried on, Sakura was more than ready to be done. The dress was elegant but simple in a light green color that complimented Sakura's eyes nicely. She prayed this would be the last one.

Sakura sighed, fishing around for a conversation topic with the shy Hyuga heiress. The girl had only spoken apologies thus far to her. Hinata, misinterpreting the sigh, squeaked, "I'm s-so s-sorry Miss H-Haruno!"

"There's no need to call me by my last name Hinata," Sakura replied, a bit miffed by the formal greeting. "I'm calling you by your first name after all."

Hinata merely flushed, surprised by the girl's easy-going nature. From the stories she'd heard during clan meetings, Sakura was a stubborn girl, putting up with all the clan meddling that she did. Hinata had almost expected Sakura to be an arrogant girl, as she was the first Gifted female to be born in over fifty years. She'd been nothing but kind so far. "O-okay, S-S-Sakura," Hinata whispered, looking a bit pleased with herself.

Sakura merely smiled gently, feeling her compassionate nature overtake her. She stretched and gave herself a once over in the mirror. "Wow Hinata," Sakura exclaimed. "You actually found a dress that looks nice on me! That's a first!" It had been an open secret in the Haruno household that Sakura did _not_ wear dresses. Ever.

Before Hinata could reply, the door burst open as her younger sister came tumbling in. "Hinata," she whined, seeing that her older sister was stealing all of Sakura's attention. "_I_ wanted to be the one to pick out Sakura's dress!"

Hinata stiffened, apologies tumbling out of her mouth. She'd forgotten that Hanabi absolutely idolized Sakura, something she'd been doing since the clans had met to discuss the presence of a new Gifted female. Of course, Hanabi had been eavesdropping at the time, as Sakura's presence hadn't been officially announced to the Gifted world until the past year. Whenever Neji came home for a visit Hanabi always grilled him for details on Sakura and pestered him to bring her for a visit. At this point Hanabi knew just about everything about Sakura: favorite color, favorite food, weight, etc.

Sakura looked at the enthusiastic child as she flitted about the room, getting an odd feeling about her. Sakura shrugged; it probably didn't matter.

Hanabi looked up at her idol, blushing when she saw that Sakura was looking back at her. She calmed herself and smiled sweetly, turning on the charm. "Sakura," she wheedled. "Tonight you just _have_ to dance with me, okay?"

Sakura paled. "We have to _dance_?"

Hanabi giggled; her idol was just so funny! "Well of course! What'd you think we would be doing?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"I-I'll t-teach you a b-bit," Hinata said quietly, wanting to fulfill her role as hostess.

"Really?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Hanabi pouted, wishing that she'd thought of it first. She walked over to Hinata's bed and flopped down, watching as Hinata took hold of Sakura's waist in an attempt to teach the Gifted girl the female's part of the dance. Sakura concentrated heavily on her footwork; oblivious to the way Hinata was flushing. Hanabi wasn't and she frowned.

Sakura, after quite a few tries, managed to complete a twirl without falling over. She smiled; it wasn't that much different than fighting, the graceful movements were very similar. As Hinata pulled her back in, Sakura grinned down at her. "How was that?"

"V-very g-good Sakura," Hinata praised, reluctantly releasing her new friend. Sakura had been very kind to her and treated her as an equal, unlike many who lived in the compound. "Y-you're ready f-for the d-dance t-tonight."

An ecstatic Sakura pulled a surprised Hinata into a hug. The girl went limp in her arms. "That's awesome! Thanks for the help!" Sakura glanced down and realized that the girl was completely out of it. "Hinata?" Hinata, overwhelmed by the physical contact, had fainted. "Hinata?"

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as they left the dining room. She was _so_ thankful that her mother had taught her which fork to use when. She knew that the clan members had been surprised by her obvious etiquette. Heh. Score one for the unGifted! She sidled closer to Neji. "Where are we heading now?"

Neji brushed his fingers against hers; satisfied with the knowledge that his family members were incredibly impressed with Sakura. They were bound to push even harder to get him betrothed to her, not that he minded at all. "We're going to the ballroom now to dance."

Sakura grimaced. "It isn't going to be pretty."

"Now, now," Neji reassured with a smile. "I'm sure you'll manage yourself just fine."

"Doesn't mean I want to," Sakura groused in reply.

A small figure darted between them, breaking their linked hands. "Sakura," Hanabi called to her, pulling on her arm for attention. "Let's go! You promised me the first dance!"

Yeah, Sakura _had_ promised the pint-sized child the first dance after she threatened to leave her with an unconscious Hinata. Sakura couldn't exactly heal unconsciousness and had been freaked out that the clan would believe that she'd pulled some heinous crime on the girl. Conniving, blackmailing brat.

"Okay," Sakura sighed, allowing Hanabi to drag her forward to the ballroom after tossing Neji an apologetic glance. He waved slightly in return, glaring darkly at the eight year old in front of her.

* * *

"So how does this work?" Sakura questioned as she swayed gently to the instrumental music under Hanabi's strict instructions.

"Well," she began, blushing and giggling over the fact that her idol was talking to her! "Since you're the tall one you're going to be the boy! Put your hand on my waist and hold my other hand." Sakura did so. "Now we just…well move."

Sakura nodded, concentrating on the task with diligence. She completely missed the way that Hanabi studied her face with near adoration written across her own. Sakura just recited in her mind as Hinata had told her to: _One, two, three…One, two, three…_

Sakura stifled a relieved sigh when the song finally ended. Hanabi looked as though she were about to coerce (blackmail!) her into another dance before Neji smoothly cut in. "May I have this dance?" he asked, sweeping low in front of Sakura.

She curtsied a bit wobbly in return, grinning at him in gratitude. "You certainly may, unknown gentleman."

Neji smiled, pulling her away from the sulky Hanabi and began a slow dance with her, feeling his heart warm as he looked down at the girl in his arms. They'd grown together since their initial meeting; Sakura had become more confident and constantly happy while he had opened himself to her and Lee and smiled without restraint.

"How has it been?" he asked her quietly, reveling in this dance the two of them shared.

Sakura smiled. "It's been…different, that's for sure. I've done a lot of things tonight that I usually wouldn't _dream_ of doing. But you know what?" Sakura asked, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. She thought of the sweet-tempered Hinata, the mischievous Hanabi and the strict but honest Hiashi. "Your family isn't half bad."

* * *

End

* * *

Because honestly, we all know who _really _rules the Hyuga compound. I could totally see Konohamaru and Hanabi get into a catfight over Sakura. Be prepared for love attacks from young children! Though seriously, poor Sakura has no idea what she's getting herself into.

I really like writing this drabble series. I can make it light hearted or angsty without worrying about how it will affect the other installments! While all of these are canon moments in the "Gifted" universe, they don't exactly impact any future stories. This is just a chance to get a closer look at how Sakura interacts with her friends without having to cram all of them into a massively long oneshot.

So, I decided to go ahead and publish this chapter as I won't be able to tomorrow. Student orientation is happening!

Anyway, read and review as always! Also, check out the poll I've got up right now, it's important to the future of the "Gifted" installments!

-jay


	3. prompt: sneak

_Summary:_ drabbles set in the "Gifted" universe spanning the years between childhood and adulthood. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem.

_Warnings: _some cursing and general OOC-ness

_Notes:_ PRANK WARS!

I decided it would be best to start including dates for the exact day these events take place. Just a little help with all the confusion.

_Pairing(s): _SakuraxNaruto, SakuraxKotetsu, SakuraxIzumo, SakuraxKimimaro, SakuraxSai, SakuraxGenma

_Prompt:_ "Sneak"

_Age: _10

_Date:_ April 1

* * *

"march of the gift hunters"  
-3-  
In Which Sakura Questions Her Sanity

* * *

Sakura strode down the halls toward her room, bouncing with every step. Her lime green iPod was blaring her favorite tunes and she was glad that for once no one felt the need to pester her. As it was the weekend, most students had been allowed to return home, Sakura unfortunately was not among them. She scowled; no, _she_ hadn't been allowed to leave because her parents were unGifted and all the authority figures were afraid that she'd be kidnapped if no one were around to "protect" her.

Sakura snorted. She didn't need protection from anybody, no matter what her friends happened to believe.

Her thought process was rudely interrupted as she was pulled to the floor roughly, held tightly in someone's arms. Sakura stifled her instinct to scream, almost used to the treatment after eight months of living at the Academy. She pulled out her ear buds and looked up into brilliantly blue eyes.

"Naruto?" she questioned in a whisper, unsure of his intentions. Then, she caught sight of his attire. "What are you _wearing_?"

Naruto grinned brightly at her, red tail moving around behind him. His face was painted red with makeup, cruel slashes highlighting his whiskers. He was decked out in all black and was carrying a lightsaber. The lightsaber flashed with scintillating red light in the dimly lit hallway. Sakura twitched, restraining the impulse to smack him.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked, ignoring her scandalized question.

"The first of April?" she replied hesitantly, getting the sinking suspicion about what exactly he was doing.

"Yep!" When he caught her blank stare, he scratched the back of his head. "I forgot you weren't here last year. Well, every year we have a prank war on April Fools. It's kinda why everyone uninterested cleared out." Sakura nodded; the Academy _had_ seemed a bit emptier than usual. "Right now I'm in the middle of a battle with Kotetsu and Izumo."

"That doesn't explain the makeup," Sakura said in an unimpressed tone.

"Sakura," Naruto whined, appalled that she would dare to even _think_ that he would wear such a horrific thing. "It's obviously war paint!"

"Sure," she replied, patting his head in consolation. "Where'd you even get it from?"

"Um…I stole it from Granny Tsunade's office," he announced in a proud voice.

"…Great. She's going to murder you, Naruto."

Naruto suddenly stiffened, brandishing his lightsaber as he pushed Sakura behind him. Sakura protested halfheartedly, but honestly didn't really care at this point. Sakura watched as two figures approached and felt her Gift respond to the well-known threat. Izumo and Kotetsu enjoyed teasing and messing with her whenever they got the chance, which unfortunately was quite often.

Instead of saying anything, the mischievous duo whipped a few containers out of their pockets and threw them at Sakura and Naruto. Sakura could see the objects begin to emit smoke. She instantly sprang into action, grabbing Naruto and throwing them both into a roll. Unfortunately, they were unable to escape the fumes. They sat up, eyes watering as they coughed, and saw that Kotetsu and Izumo had made their exit.

Naruto sniffed at his clothing before wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Ugh, stink bomb." He quickly turned to his companion. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"I'm fine," she replied, looking down at her clothes with disgust. "Think they saw me?"

"Most definitely," he responded, clamping a hand over his nose.

Sakura's face fell; they wouldn't leave her alone now. Well, when in Rome…

She picked up Naruto's fallen lightsaber with a devious grin and looked at her friend. "This means war."

* * *

After a few minutes spent changing out of their smelly clothing and painting Sakura's face with the red makeup (_war paint_!), the duo exited Naruto's dorm room, armed to the teeth and prepared with a plan.

"Are you absolutely sure this will work?" Sakura questioned, fiddling with the sleeve of the black shirt Naruto had lent her.

He waved a dismissive hand. "_Positive._ I'm the best prankster this school has ever seen!"

Sakura shrugged, unwilling to argue the point. She toyed with her green lightsaber, trying to turn it on.

"Sakura?" a voice asked incredulously.

The pair froze and turned to the source of the voice. Sakura exhaled a sigh of relief upon catching a glimpse of the high red dots on the boy's forehead. _Kimimaro_. "April Fools," Sakura explained lamely, feeling a bit embarrassed to be caught in her so-called "ninja attire." After all, when playing pranks one must be sneaky.

Kimimaro, however, merely nodded and gave the duo an assessing look. "Kotetsu and Izumo?" he intuited.

"Yep," Naruto replied breezily, bored with the conversation. "Want to help us get even?"

"What did they do?" Kimimaro asked Sakura in alarm, worried that she'd been injured.

"Threw a stink bomb at us," she said, dismissing his fears. "We're heading up to the A-ranked commons. Want to come?"

"How exactly do you plan to get in?" he asked with interest, knowing that neither of them were of that rank.

Sakura fished around in her pockets for a few moments before triumphantly withdrawing a plastic card. "Tada! Shisui gave it to me so I could come for visits!"

Kimimaro looked back and forth between the grins that his two friends sported. Feeling his resolve weaken, he groaned. "I'm so going to regret this…"

* * *

"Best Friend?"

Sakura, Naruto and Kimimaro tensed and looked up with guilty expressions. Upon seeing Sai, all of them relaxed.

"Hey Sai," Sakura greeted, clambering into the A-ranked common room.

Sai carefully marked his place in his book and sat up slowly from the couch he had been reclining on. He cocked his head to the side, a gesture he was wont to use whenever confronted by a social situation he didn't understand. So, pretty much three times a day. "What are you doing?"

Sakura exchanged glances with her compatriots. To tell or not to tell? Nodding firmly, Sakura decided to forge ahead. "We're playing a prank on Izumo and Kotetsu. Is anyone else in here?" Sai shook his head wordlessly. Sakura chewed her lip, trying to make a decision. "Do-do you want to join us?"

Sai looked over their attire and makeup before shrugging. "Alright. Do I need to put on makeup?"

Naruto twitched. "It's not makeup! It's WAR PAINT!" he yelled at the socially awkward boy.

"Sorry if I offended you Dickless. I've seen Headmistress Tsunade wear the same stuff on her eyelids so I assumed that's what it was."

Naruto glared at the oblivious boy. Sakura and Kimimaro exchanged looks; it was going to be a _long_ day.

"Well boys," Sakura, ever the peacemaker, said before they could duke it out. "Let's get to it."

* * *

"Well done," Izumo said, clapping slowly to display his sarcasm to the brats standing before him. He wondered why exactly all four of them were toting lightsabers about but decided it was better not to ask.

Sakura stiffened and pinned him with a glare, flailing her plastic weapon wildly. "Better than yours have been all day!"

Sai, Naruto and Kimimaro nodded in agreement, ignoring the glares Izumo and Kotetsu tossed their way.

Genma chuckled, attempting to dissolve the tension between the warring parties. Since Sakura had gained a few recruits, Izumo and Kotetsu had roped him into the game. They'd been at it for three hours, going back and forth with random ambushes and traps. The prank that the trio had just discovered had topped the cake. "Well said Sakura. After all, it isn't often that an entire common room is painted pink during the Prank Wars." He gave Sakura a questioning look. "Where'd you get the pink spray paint?"

Sakura shrugged. "It was in Naruto's room."

Everyone present turned to the boy in question who merely ducked his head and blushed in embarrassment.

Kotetsu stared Sakura down for a few moments before letting out a sigh. Damn, the kids had actually managed to earn his respect! He could be the bigger man! Kotetsu stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

Sakura watched him warily for a few moments. Finally she shifted her lightsaber into her belt and grabbed his hand firmly. "Truce."

Izumo pouted; disappointed that the fun had ended so soon. He _liked_ the game they had been playing! Suddenly he grinned deviously. Everyone else watched him cautiously. "You know," he began, with a mad glint in his eyes, "there's always the teachers…"

* * *

"Headmistress," Kakashi said lightly, having just returned from his relaxing weekend at home. It was nice to get away from the brats once in a while.

"Yes?" she inquired with a slight telling smirk on her face.

Tch. _Bitch._

"Care to explain why all of my…pornograph-" he caught himself and amended, "-_poetic_ literature has been replaced with self-help books?"

Her smirk widened before she managed to successfully stifle it. "Not particularly." He stiffened. "You are dismissed," she said, glancing down at all her paperwork with a sigh. Maybe she could get Jiraiya to do it…

Kakashi frowned darkly, muttering obscenities under his breath as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, and Kakashi?"

He paused.

"April Fools."

* * *

End

* * *

The Uchihas were smart to get away for the weekend. Don't worry though, Sakura and Naruto were bound to have wreaked havoc upon their dorm rooms/stuff of value as well. Unfortunately for Naruto, none of them will ever believe that _Sakura_ could possibly be so devious.

Poor, poor Naruto.

Anyway, woohoo! Another drabble completed! There are a few that I really want to write but can't post without giving spoilers away for "the gifted and i." Guess you'll just have to wait. Hm, the next drabble will probably focus on the Uchiha or Uzumaki clans; stay tuned!

-jay


	4. prompt: ghost

_Summary:_ drabbles set in the "Gifted" universe spanning the years between childhood and adulthood. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem.

_Warnings: _some cursing and general OOC-ness

_Notes:_ And here comes hushnelle's all-time favorite (guy) character: Shisui! Sorry he has to share the chapter.

Also, this takes place before Sakura and Itachi become friends. This'll be fun.

_Pairing: _SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxShisui, SakuraxItachi

_Prompt:_ "Ghost"

_Age: _9

_Date:_ October 14

* * *

"march of the gift hunters"  
-4-  
In Which Sakura is Significantly Mollycoddled

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Sakura questioned Shisui from her position on his shoulders. She fluffed his hair to stifle her current worries.

He grinned, patting her right leg in reassurance. "It's alright. Aunt Mikoto _really _wanted to meet you. Uncle Fugaku knows better than to say no when it comes to her." Not to mention the fact that Fugaku was intensely curious about the young Gifted female himself. Shisui knew from personal experience that gaining the Clan Head's attention wasn't always a good thing. Unconsciously, he leaned into Sakura's ministrations as his hands tightened protectively around her legs. Fugaku would _not_ pull her into the clan's affairs.

"Hey!" Sasuke whined, tugging at Shisui's arm. "Let her down, we're here already!"

Sakura looked up at the large mansion that the Uchiha Clan Head's family occupied. It was very nice and Sakura caught a glimpse of a beautiful lake off to the side, but she was too intimidated to be able to take it in. After three weeks of continual pestering from both Shisui and Sasuke, Sakura had finally accepted the invitation to eat dinner with their family. Thankfully, it wasn't a full gathering; only Sasuke's immediate family and Shisui would be there. Sakura glanced over at the third Uchiha with her; unfortunately, Itachi was a part of Sasuke's immediate family.

Shisui reluctantly lifted Sakura off his shoulders and placed her on the ground with a wry grin. "Ready to meet my kin?"

Sakura shrugged, allowing Shisui to lead her onto the porch; making sure to give Itachi a wide berth. She was blissfully unaware of the way his scowl deepened at her actions. "I guess so."

They entered the home and Sakura instantly caught a whiff of some sort of delicious smell. "I guess mom's already cooking," Sasuke murmured, answering Sakura's unasked question.

The four companions made their way to an open and airy kitchen. Sakura gasped in surprise when she saw the room. It was spacious, with a rounded island situated in the middle. Copper pots of varying sizes hung from the ceiling. Cutting boards and other various paraphernalia littered the kitchen; covered in tantalizing food items. Sakura's mouth began to water even as she felt a deep wave of homesickness hit her. This whole situation reminded her of home and of inside jokes, of secretive smiles, of spontaneously made recipes and of the heady orange cinnamon spice scent of her mother. Sakura forced her thoughts away from her past and focused instead on the present. She caught sight of a lithe, dark-haired woman flitting about the kitchen.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed in surprise as she caught sight of her audience, dropping the onion in her hand. She smiled brilliantly. "Hello there!"

Sakura involuntarily replaced her thin features with the fuller ones of her mother and her warm grey eyes with honeyed brown. She ignored the way her throat began to tickle. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha," she responded demurely, proper manners kicking in.

Mikoto looked down upon the pink haired girl and fought back the urge to squeal and hug the timid creature. Only years of living under the name Uchiha instilled that fortitude within her. She had constantly disclosed the idea of a daughter to Fugaku but after two pregnancies turning up sons, they had stopped trying. When Sasuke had returned home one weekend babbling on and on about how _cool_ Sakura was, Mikoto's interest was immediately piqued. Her attention had been truly snagged when she caught _Itachi_ discussing the Gifted girl in quiet, but somewhat irritated, tones with Shisui. It appeared her interest was not unjustified.

Giving Sakura her undivided attention, Mikoto distractedly made a shooing gesture to the trio of Uchiha boys. "Go speak with your father and uncle, boys." When she caught their hesitation, she rolled her eyes. "I'll keep Sakura entertained."

The boys trooped out of the room, leaving an uncomfortable Sakura squirming under Mikoto's scrutiny. "Do-" Sakura paused for a moment to fortify herself. "Would you care for some help Mrs. Uchiha?"

"That'd be wonderful!" Mikoto cooed. "Do you have any experience with cooking?"

Sakura merely nodded, deciding not to delve into the details. Mikoto thankfully did not press. She handed the young girl a spoon and directed her to one of the bubbling pots. They worked in companionable silence with Mikoto casting an oblivious Sakura glances every now and then, becoming all the more enthralled with the girl. Mikoto was positive that any daughter she might have had would be similar to Sakura: polite and soft-spoken.

Mikoto decided to finally break the silence. "You're doing very well Sakura." The girl smiled. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Oh," Sakura said faintly, feeling her eyes prick with tears. Mikoto's concerned face was once more replaced by a ghost of her mother's own. Her throat began to tickle again as she attempted to stifle her sobs, as the spacious kitchen became the cozy, warm one within her own home. "M-my m-m-mother taught m-me," Sakura murmured as she wiped at the watery corners of her eyes. She absolutely _hated_ crying.

Mikoto instantly regretted her question and hurried over to the girl's side. She took the distressed child in her arms and began soothing her, rubbing calming circles on her back. Slowly, the girl's sobs ceased, leaving her hiccupping in the aftermath. Realizing what had just occurred, Sakura flushed a deep red. "I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha."

"No need to apologize dear." Mikoto scrutinized the girl now seated on her lap. She smiled at Sakura when she looked up. "And please, call me 'Mama Mikoto.'"

* * *

Seven o'clock on the dot saw Sakura seated between Shisui and Sasuke at the mahogany dinner table. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat; caught by Fugaku's piercing stare. He wasn't even glaring at her or anything! He just looked…contemplative. And that was what worried Sakura.

She was distracted from the stare down as Shisui wrapped an arm around her, regaling his family with one of many stories he had to share about their adventures. Sakura smiled and laughed at all the right moments, though her smile was strained and her laugh forced. Mikoto seemed to notice as she redirected Fugaku's focus. Sakura seriously loved Sasuke's mother.

Speaking of which…Sakura turned to Sasuke, shrugging off Shisui's arm and ignoring his sulky rant. "I've been meaning to ask you, what's your affinity?"

Sasuke gave her a curious look, obviously not expecting the question. "I'm a fire and lightning type. You?"

"Water and earth." She placed her chin on her hand. "What about you Shisui?"

"Oh I'm a water type too! We're so similar Sakura!" He grinned winsomely. "Have you gotten to practice anything with your affinities yet?"

As the three chattered on about affinities, Mikoto noticed Itachi's scowl becoming heavier and darker. She had already noted the blatant way that Sakura ignored Itachi and inwardly wondered what exactly her socially inept son had done to earn her dislike. From Mikoto's observations thus far, Sakura wasn't the sort to avoid people in such a manner. She felt somewhat amused by her usually aloof son's clumsy gestures to a girl who didn't even notice. Though she would have liked to help smooth the situation, Mikoto knew that she needed to let her son do this himself. Still, no one said she couldn't give him a few helpful hints along the way…

"You say you have two affinities?" Fugaku interrupted, breaking his previous silence.

Sakura flushed under his attention and lowered her eyes slightly as befitting his rank. The man intimidated her with his stern features and deep-set frown. "Yes sir."

"What Gifts do you have?" he prompted, though he already knew the information. Fugaku needed to understand this child that his clan councilmen had such high hopes for. She would undoubtedly become an integral part in the greater plans of the Uchiha clan.

"I am Gifted in Power and Healing," she replied, allowing herself to meet his eyes. Her not so subtle message rang clear: I am not afraid of you.

"Interesting." He gave her a hard look. "Have you a mentor yet?"

"No sir." In fact, she hadn't even heard about mentors. Why would she need one?

As if reading her thoughts, Fugaku continued, "As you have been submersed in unGifted culture for your entire life you will need a mentor to guide you in the intricacies of the Gifted world." He regarded her carefully, grudgingly admitting that she was surprisingly mature for her age. "On the first Saturday of every month you will meet with Mikoto or me for a lesson on Gifted culture. You will, of course, stay for dinner on those days. It will also be a time when you can express your own observations about the Gifted world." Fugaku smirked at her stunned expression. "I look forward to hearing your thoughts."

Sakura looked around the table, catching looks of approval from all present members of the Uchiha family. She couldn't help but feel cornered. Stupidly brilliant Uchiha clan leaders. Ugh. Resigning herself to a day each month being spent intimidated by the clan leader, Sakura acquiesced the order. "Thank you for your thoughtful offer. I would be honored to be your pupil."

Sakura caught the gleeful, almost ecstatic, expressions on Shisui and Sasuke's faces as Shisui let out a whooping cheer. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad…

* * *

End

* * *

And that is the tale of how Mikoto finally got a daughter. Sakura will be mollycoddled greatly in the near future. Well, maybe. Since Sakura isn't allowed to see her own family, other people are taking on the roles. Obviously, no one can replace her own parents but she does need a guide in the Gifted world. Honestly, the Uchiha parents aren't that bad as far as that goes. She'll at least get some pretty awesome Christmas and birthday presents from them!

I think it's fair to say that when Sasuke gets back to the school he brags about Sakura coming to his house once a month to Naruto, leading Naruto to take drastic measures. Speaking of which, that's what the next drabble is about! Woohoo for Minato and Kushina! Also, another Uzumaki will make an appearance, who do you think it'll be?

The poll's still up. Please vote there rather than in a review!

-jay


End file.
